Inner Gaara
by fanfreak
Summary: this is just some humor i wanted to write about if you like funny inner gaara fics this is something you should read. T for one swear word.


Okay this is just something funny I wanted to write, I came up with this after hearing my sister sing along to the "Barbie girl" song. I know inner Gaara fics have been done before but you will laugh at this I mean come on its Gaara this would be so funny if it was true.

I don't own Naruto, Gaara, but I do own my inner Gaara

Or "Barbie girl" song, my sister does.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara's inner self

It was one of those nights for Gaara he couldn't go to sleep, well it was like this every night for Gaara so he had only few things to do, and he had done them all except one. That was go talk to his inner self, no not his inner demon his inner self, some people thought that the demon was his inner self, no they were very wrong his true inner self was much worse than Shukaku, oh so much worse, but he would have to face eventually and tonight was the night.

As Gaara began to meditate he could already here the demented persona before he even got to his realm. Gaara, for his on protection and the protection of those around him, had made a little room in his head for his mental demon. He knew this time would come one day.

The time was now, whether he wanted it or not it was now. As he knocked on the, what he thought he had made sound proofed, door. He wondered how he had changed, if he had changed, for the better or worse. He was bought out of his thoughts as the door opened up and there stood the most evil being in all of existence. He stood around the exact same height as Gaara, same hair color as Gaara, the same eye color as Gaara, and that was all they had in common with him.

Instead of the black circles around his yes, he had blue eyeliner and mascara on, his eyelashes were curled. His hair was gelled and sprayed into some scary fashion. He had pink nail and toenail polish on. He wore jeans that no man should ware. Lastly a skin tight shirt that read "to sexy for this shirt".

Gaara pondered the idea of just turning around now and never looking back. NO he had to be strong he had defeated Shukaku hadn't he? Well he did have Naruto's help with that, NO he could do this if not to prove he existed to at least prove he wasn't gay.

"Hello _brother._" Had he honestly just called that thing brother?

"Like oh my gosh its you, I haven't seen you in so long. Why don't come and visit any more, you know we used to be such good friends Gaara-kun. You know you haven't changed ver…. "

"SHUT UP" after he yelled that as loud as he could he continued "first never ever call me "Gaara-kun" again, second we were never friends, I have always hated.."

"Hey you now you can't say that, we were the best of friends before you locked me in this box." As he put his hand over his heart he looked like he was about to cry. "I remember when you told me that I was you best friend, and that you wanted me to always be with you."

"I never said that"

"Oh yes you did, that was after the time we finished singing our favorite song."

"No I never ever sung nor had a favorite song."

"Yes you did it was bar..."

"STOP IT!!!" no he could not here the name of that song again, it was talking all that he had to stop himself from doing this. "You are never to mention that song again."

"So you do remember."

"No you just need to learn that we are done with."

"Barbie Girl." Gaara began to twitch slightly.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Come on you remember the words, its starts out."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world."

"Stop it"

"It's fantastic, it's magic."

"No stop, please stop." Gaara is no twitching violently.

"No, you can't touch my hair, undress me everywhere."

Gaara couldn't take it anymore, he was now up and singing along, with is inner self like he had done years ago. "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world." He and his "brother" were now up dancing and singing, they got to the wall they just went through it, and into a grassy pasture and continued singing.

In the real world with the real Gaara, he had a smile on his face, and his sand had made two small little figures that were holding each other and dancing around. He began to hum the tune to Barbie girl.

All the time Temari and Kankuro were watching the whole scene and both had the same thought on there minds 'what the fuck?!'. They both looked at each other and said simultaneously "I wont tell if you wont." They both nodded and walked away from Gaara's room hopping to never see Gaara do that again or to ever hear the song "Barbie Girl".

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Me: I don't think I would want to here that song ever again either after that.

Gaara: you mad me gay!

Me: no I didn't, I made your inner self gay.

Gaara: I will kill you for turning my gay!

I run away very very quickly.

Gaara: well at least I'm all alone now.

Inner Gaara: no your not I will always be with you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and, what do you think of my new outfit, isn't it super?

Gaara runs away faster than I did, if that was possible.

Inner Gaara: oh well I know where he meditates, Please Review

Me: or I will sick inner Gaara on you.

Inner Gaara: will you be my friend.

I slowly slide away from the nut job.


End file.
